Portable electronic devices are powered using a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery typically includes one or more electrochemical cells disposed within a housing. The housing includes a latching apparatus that allows the rechargeable battery to be detachably coupled to the portable electronic device. Contacts carried on the housing electrically connect the electrochemical cells to the portable electronic device.
To recharge the batteries, a communication device may include a charging circuit, which controls charging of the battery through the communication device when the communication device is connected to an external power supply. For example, the communication device may be connected to a vehicle electrical system through a cigarette lighter or to a conventional main power supply through a wall outlet. A transformer is employed to convert the wall outlet power supply to a standard DC voltage. Alternatively, the battery may be detached from the communication device and inserted into a charger that provides the necessary power regulation for charging the battery.
Conventionally, battery chargers have a pocket that receives and holds the rechargeable battery during charging. The charging pocket includes contacts positioned to mate with the contacts of the rechargeable battery. Alternatively, the charger can receive a battery in one pocket and phone having a battery thereon in another pocket. However, these chargers are relatively large. What is needed is a more versatile battery charger that can accommodate both connection of the communication device and the battery without requiring a large housing which is difficult to transport.